Love Story
by Michi Del Rossi
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is AU, so the characters are OOC. This is my first story. If you want a real summary, go to the first chapter. Originally called Orphan Love. Basically about love and crushes. If you're reading this, I'm not updating unless I get some reviews!</html>
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU. I am adding some new characters that I have made up. This is my first story; please don't be too hurtful with comments. I do not own Degrassi. Original Degrassi characters are OOC. Emma is bisexual and Erin is a lesbian. Emma is basically emo and Erin is crazy, insane, nuts, psychotic, and any other synonyms of that you feel the need to call her. She is very hyper. Emma is a drummer. Emma's a senior, Erin's a junior, and all the other Degrassi people are in the same grades as they are in the show. Emma is not Emma Nelson! Clare isn't a Christian in this story. She is also an orphan and was adopted by Erin's parents. Emma has family issues so she lives there too. Eli isn't as messed up and he is also an orphan. Julia never died. She will appear in the story, but that is because her family adopted Eli. Fitz isn't a jackass, he is one of Eli's friends (don't hate me for that). Riley is happily out. Anya is dating Sav. Holly J is a lesbian and dating Fiona. I do not own Degrassi, only Emma and Erin.

Clare POV:

"Erin, what's the rush!" I yell down the hall to my friend.

"L.G.B.T. meeting! Can't be late." Erin yells back.

"Emma's still in the shower and you're not rushing her! She's actually in the L.G.B.T. club, I'm not!"

"Yah, she's not the best vice president. I wouldn't have voted for her."

"Some best friend you are." Emma says as she walks into the room.

"Em, you know I love you, but you're an emo chick who always gets bad grades, except for in math, which you're kind of a nerd at, nobody would have voted for you."

Honestly, I agree with Erin. Emma is completely emo. She only wears black, wears dark make up and is depressed most of the time. Erin, though, isn't the sanest person either though. But, it's true, the only reason Emma is vice president of the L.G.B.T. club is because Zane picked her, since she is one of his best friends.

.

.

.

"Have fun at your meeting guys. I'm gonna go find Adam and Alli." I waved to my friends as they went into the classroom where their meetings were held. I knew they were here because Alli always comes to school early, Drew has football practice, so Adam would be here for that, plus he's also in the L.G.B.T. club so he'd be here for the meeting. He just doesn't remember he needs to go into the classroom. He gets here before the meeting starts, reads a comic book to pass the time, and loses track of time and ends up being late for the meeting.

As I head into the library, where Alli would usually be, I get a text.

_Can't come to school today. Sick. 3 Alli_

I decide to go find Adam instead. As I turn the corner towards his locker, I find him reading comic books with another guy with jet black hair.

"Hey Adam, who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey Clare. This is Eli, Eli this is Clare."

"Nice to meet you Clare." Eli says. He has gorgeous emerald eyes- _whoa Clare. What was that about?_

"You too, Eli. Hey Adam, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Oh crap I forgot-"

"-again." I cut him off.

"I know, I always forget. Thanks for reminding me, I got to go. Bye guys."

Please review, even if it is just to tell me how horrible it was.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved the reviews I got. You are all so kind! Here's chapter 2.

Eli's POV:

The girl that stood in front of me was probably one of the most beautiful girl's I have ever seen. It wasn't the fake beauty that some girls have, with their bleach blonde hair and fake tans, but natural beauty. She had the most amazing blue eyes, short curly brownish-red hair, and, unlike the twigs in this shithole they call school, she had an hour glass figure.

"So, blue eyes, I feel I've seen you in school before. Do you have any classes with me?" I asked her.

"I don't know; let me see your schedule." She looked over my schedule and her face seemed to light up. "You're in my advanced English class!" She squealed.

"I thought you were in grade ten."

"I am. So?"

I smirked, "See you later blue eyes." I walked away leaving her dumbfounded.

I walked outside on the steps and found my "sister" sitting on the steps.

"Hey Jules." I said as I sat next to her.

"Hey dumbass." She said back.

"Why so mean?" I faked hurt.

"I liked being the only child. Besides that, why of all people would my parents pick _you_ to adopt?"

I knew she was being sarcastic. She can be a bitch when she wants to, I have learned in my short time living with her.

"You know you love me, just confess it."

"Why yes I am so in love with you." She said sarcastically.

"See you at lunch, bitch."

Short chapter, I know. Sorry it took so long. I was out of state and away from my laptop for a few days so I couldn't post.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma POV:

I look over at Zane, who is basically passed out on his desk.

"Rough night?" I ask.

"Didn't sleep at all." He yawns, without looking up.

"Is it something with Riley again? RILEY, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"It doesn't have to do with Riley, and I would like to see you try and kick his ass."

"What's wrong then?" He looks up at me and as soon as I see his face, I know what's wrong.

"It's nothing, okay Em? Now just let me sleep in peace."

"Okay, just don't miss first period. I can't make it in French without you."

"You have Fiona and Holly J in that class."

"Like I would even talk to them." I turn and go find Erin. I see her sitting with Adam in the corner, noses buried in a book. "Hey guys, what are you reading?"

"It's for English." Erin answers.

"That's right. You're both in that advanced English class with Dawes. Why are all of my friends smarter than me?"

"Because you're a dumbass." Adam answers, still not looking up from the book.

"Well put down that book, I have something to tell you." They look up.

"Yay, girl gossip!"

"Shut it, Adam. It's about Zane." We look over at Zane, who is now asleep again.

"What about him? Is he okay?" Erin asks, genuinely concerned.

"He's okay. Just lost some sleep, I think. It's about why he's not sleeping, though. When he looked up at me I saw something in his eyes."

"An eye booger?"

"Shut it, Adam! No. We were talking about Riley and he looked up and… I don't think he's in love with him."

"Yah right. I'm leaving. I don't want to hear this bullshit." Adam gets up and walks out the door.

"Is this about your little crush on him?" Erin looks at me, dead serious.

"What? Erin, he's gay. I'm not crushing on a gay guy."

"And I'm not in love with a bi emo chick." She mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go find Adam." She leaves. I wonder what that was about.


	4. Chapter 4

Julia's POV:

I walk into French class late again. Madame Bouchard tells me to take a seat. Unfortunately, there are only two seats left. Luckily, they are next to a girl who dresses sort of like me, so maybe we could get along. I don't really make friends easily. Eli is my only friend, and he's my adopted brother. I walk up to the seat to the left of her.

"Hey, can I sit here? There are only two seats left." I whisper.

"Sure." She responds in a less than excited voice.

"I'm Julia."

"Emma." She hasn't looked up from her book since I came over here.

"No need to be a bitch." She looks up.

"Not trying. This is my natural personality."

"So, bitchy."

"Exactly." We laugh a little bit.

"Shh!" Madame Bouchard scolds.

"Nice to meet you Julia." Emma whispers.

"You too, Emma. So, where is that kid I always see you talking to in class?" I ask.

"Who? Zane?" Zane? Isn't he that fag that somehow got on the football team? Not that I'm going to say this aloud to a possible friend. "He fell asleep during the L.G.B.T. meeting. I think he's been losing sleep lately."

"L.G.B.T. meeting? So that means you're-"

"-bisexual." She cuts me off. I mouth an 'oh'. The bell rings and Emma and I get up.

"You want to sit together at lunch?" I ask kind of hopeful.

"Sure. You can sit with me and my friends."

"Emma, can I see you please?" Madame Bouchard asks.

"See you at lunch?" Emma asks.

"See you at lunch." She goes up to the teacher's desk and I leave for my next period. In the hallway, I see Eli with the little tranny kid, Adam, I think his name is, he likes hanging out with. There's also I girl I know is in grade eleven with them. Adam is staring at her funny. Aww! He likes her! How cute! Part of me wants to stay and spy, but I'll be late for gym if I do, so I leave them to their conversation in peace. I'll press Eli for questions later.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody is reviewing! If I don't get any reviews after this chapter, I'm not writing any more. I swear what I have been writing will lead somewhere; you just have to be patient. If I don't get reviews, though, you will never find out what I have planned!

Emma's POV:

"Emma, do you know why Zane wasn't in class? It's not like him to skip." Madame Bouchard asks.

"He's just sort of out of it. He hasn't gotten much sleep for a few days. He was asleep on his desk during the L.G.B.T. meeting." I answered. I am really worried about him. I hope he's okay.

"I'll ask the nurse if he went home. In the meantime, please stop talking in class. You have a B average. Don't ruin it." Did she just say a B? Last semester I had a D in this class. That must be a mistake.

"A B? As in I'm not failing?"

"That's right. Please keep it up. We do not want a repeat of last semester. Now please hurry to your next period. Take a pass."

I squeal and quickly run out the door. Sorry for Madame Bouchard, I'm not going straight to class. I'm going to go find Zane and tell him to go to the nurse so he won't get into trouble. He wasn't hard to find. He was still asleep on his desk. Only difference is that the word '_fag'_ is written on his face in Sharpie. _Owen._ I wake him and tell him the situation. Like I thought he would, he raced out the door like a little jackrabbit.

Adam POV:

"You like her!" Erin mocks.

"I do not!" Eli says defensively.

"Yes you do! You like my sister! Admit it!"

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"I have to agree with Erin on this one. You like Clare!" I make a kissy face towards him.

"Some friend you are. Besides, when do you not side with Erin?" I blush. I think Eli knows that I like Erin. I mean, I know she's a lesbian, but she was one of the first people to accept me as a transgender.

"Well, I think I won this argument. Besides, we will be late for English if we don't get our asses moving. I mean, Eli wants to see his _girlfriend_ again!" Erin snickers.

"Clare's in our class?" Eli says a little too excitedly. Erin and burst out laughing.

"Yah, Eli. You _totally_ don't have a crush on Clare!" I say. Erin and I start towards English, unable to stop laughing, leaving Eli blushing beet red in the middle of the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Now I know you guys are still reading! Hope you like this chapter!

Julia's POV:

The bell rings. Yes, finally, time for lunch! I grab my things and head straight to my locker. I see Eli at the locker next to mine.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" I ask. He doesn't say anything; he just slams his locker and walks off. I follow him. "Eli, wait up!" I grab his arm and pull him into an empty hallway. "What the fuck is wrong with you."

"None of your business, bitch." He tries to walk away, but I pull him back.

"As your newly found older sister, it is my business. Mom and Dad said to watch you. You're a suicidal teen!"

"I'm losing my fucking best friend because of his stupid damn crush on that little lesbo chick Erin! Happy now?" He walks off. That must have been the girl him and Adam were talking with earlier! I knew he liked her!

.

.

.

After getting my lunch, I go find Emma. I find her sitting alone outside, texting someone.

"Hey, why are you alone?" I ask as I sit next to her. She puts her phone away.

"Zane went home. He's been kind of out of it all week. He was who I was texting, if you're wondering."

"What about that other girl I always see you with?"

"What are you, a stalker?"

"No, just wondering."

"Erin's sitting with Adam, Eli, and Clare, if you must know." Oh that's right! She's friends with Erin!

"Speaking of Erin, are you friends with Adam."

"Yes, but, what does that have to do with Erin?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that Adam is _in love _with Erin."

Emma POV:

What? Adam in love with Erin? I've noticed that they were close, but, _in love?_ Before I can question it any further, the bell rings, and Julia's up and running. Guess she doesn't like being late. Me, I don't give a shit. I'm pretty sure I have free period anyway.

I run to Clare and Erin's lockers, right next to each other's. I'm pretty sure Alli's is over here, too. I actually don't really mind Alli, but I'm straying from the point of coming here. I need to talk to Erin. I need to find out if she loves Adam back. I know she's les and all, but maybe she's gone bi.

Erin's not there, but Clare is. Maybe Erin told her something she hasn't told me.

Clare POV:

I see Emma running up to me.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey. Have you talked to Erin recently?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning. Why? Is something wrong?'

"I think Adam's in love with Erin."

"What?"

"Just, if you see her, can you ask her about it? I'm going to see Zane after school, so I probably won't see Erin until at least 6 o'clock tonight."

"Sure I can ask."

"Thanks, you rock." She hurries off, probably not wanting to continue this conversation. I understand why. Adam in love with Erin? He knows she's a lesbian, right?

Hope you liked this chapter. Remember, reviews equal updates. Just one review is enough to get me to update.


	7. Chapter 7

One thing I want to say quickly: to anybody reading this, I will be changing the title to Love Story. This title doesn't coincide with how the story will turn out. Also, this isn't an Eclare story. They will be involved in it, but they won't be what the main story is about. It will be more focused on Emma and Erin.

Clare POV:

"Okay class, I am going to assign a project on Shakespeare!" Ms. Dawes exclaims. "Please get into groups of two." I instantly look over to Erin, and I see Eli look at Adam, but we are two late. Adam and Erin are partners. _Adam's in love with Erin._ No, they're just friends!

"So, partners?" Eli asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure Eli."

.

After about ten minutes, the bell rings.

"Hey, you want to go to The Dot and work on our project?" Eli asks me as I'm heading towards my locker.

Yes, yes, yes! But, I can't. I promised Emma I'd ask Erin about Adam for her. "Sorry, Eli, I'm busy. How about tomorrow?"

"Yah, sure, tomorrow works." He walks off before I can say anything else.

Julia POV:

"So, you still mad at me?" I ask Eli as he walks up to me.

"Nah, it wasn't your fault." He answers.

"Then why do you look so depressed?"

"Do you want a repeat of earlier?"

"No, but I do want to apologize for calling you suicidal."

"It's okay. I know I tried to commit suicide. It was wrong."

"Your parents had just died in a car accident. I would have probably done the same thing."

"You would have tried to commit suicide?"

"No, I meant being depressed." He laughs. "Good to see you smiling again."

Zane POV:

"Yes Riley, I'm fine." I say over the phone. _Ding-dong._

"_Just worried that's all."_ Riley says on the other line. _Ding-dong._

"Love you, Riley." _Ding-dong._

"_Love you too, Zane." Ding-dong. "Is there a door bell ringing at your house?" Ding-dong._

"Yah, that's Em. Call you later. Bye." _Ding-dong. _I hang up. "I'm coming Emma! Stop ringing the freaking doorbell!"

"Finally! What were you doing, masturbating?" Emma asks as she walks in.

"No, I was talking to Riley."

"And you couldn't have gotten off of your lazy ass to come open the door for me?" She laughs. I hit her over the head with a pillow. "Ow! That's not how you thank someone for bringing you your homework!"

"Yes it is!" I do it again. She grabs another pillow and starts doing the same to me. Soon, we are wrestling on the floor. I pin her down.

Emma POV:

Oh. My. God. Okay, Erin was right. I think I might like Zane a little more than just as a friend, but he's gay. Oh God, now I know how Adam must feel. In love with your best friend who you can never be with.

"Um, Zane, can you, um, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Bitch." I tackle him and we start wrestling again.

Clare POV:

I get home and notice Erin sitting on the couch, head buried in a book, as usual.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. Can we go upstairs?" I ask.

"Sure." We go up to her room, everything white, since it is her favorite color, like Emma's is black. "So, what's up?" She asks, sitting on her bed. She pats the spot next to her for me to join.

"Well, you like Adam, right?" I decide to start of slow, not to just jump out and ask her.

"Of course, he's one of my best friends." She answers.

"Well, do you love him?"

"Of course I love him. I love all my friends. You, Emma, Alli, _and_ Adam."

"But, are you _in_ love with him?" I ask slowly.

"No, Clare, of course not! You know I'm a lesbian!" She exclaims.

"I know, it's just, I heard from Emma, that … Adam might be in love with you."

"Oh my God. Are you sure?"

"No, but he kind of does show the signs of love."

"Oh God. I need to call him." She runs out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

No reviews, no updates!

Erin's POV:

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!" I say while I wait for Adam to pick up.

"_Hey, you've reached Adam's cell! I'm not here right now, so please leave a message!"_

"Mother fucking son of a bitch!" Ugh! Looks like I have to go over his place to talk to him! The door opens and Emma walks in.

"Hey, E, what's up?" I walk past her. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"Adam's, I need to ask him about the love thing!"

"He's working."

"Then I'll go to the Dot!"

"Kay. When you get back, wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure." As soon as I close the door, I am running. The Dot closes soon and if I don't get there fast enough, Adam will be gone.

.

.

.

I make it 5 minutes before the Dot is supposed to close. Adam's behind the counter talking to Eli.

"Adam!" I say.

"'Sup, E?" He says.

"Eli, leave."

"Why?" I stare him down. "Bye Adam. Have fun with the psychopath!"

"Why'd you make him leave?"

"Adam, you do know that I'm a lesbian, right?" I ask, hoping that this was all just a big misunderstanding and that we could get on with our lives without anymore drama.

"Yeah, why?" Good sign. He knows I'm a lesbian.

"Well, I don't know how, but I heard from Clare that you were…in love with me."

Silence. Oh no, that's not so much of a good sign. Adam sighs. Worse sign.

"Well, not in love." Okay, bring on the but. "But I do have a crush on you. It's just a small one though!"

"I'm sorry, Adam, but, I only like girls. I do still want to be your friend, though. I mean, you've been like my best friend for such a long time. This shouldn't ruin that." I walk out, not listening to what would come out of his mouth. Harsh, I know, for some one who wants this whole incident to just have never happened and for things to go back to the way they were before. I probably ruined that chance by not sticking around.

.

Adam's POV:

"Clare, why would you tell Erin I was in love with her? How could you do that? Were would you get that idea?" I shout over the phone.

"_Emma." _I hang up, not waiting for her to finish. I call Emma.

"_Hello."_

"Where the Hell did you get the idea that I was in love with Erin?"

"_Julia. Why?" _I hang up. Next, Julia.

"_How did you get my number, freak?"_

"Why would you tell Emma that I loved Erin, bitch?"

"_Well, Eli told me you were, so-_"I cut her off.

"_Hey Adam. Did psycho leave?"_

"Some best friend you are!" I hang up. Eli is no longer a friend of mine. The only question left in my mind is, why? Why would he spread a rumor like that about me, his supposed best friend?


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's POV:

"Hmm. Which movie? Which movie, which movie, which movie, shall we see?"

"Just pick one!" Erin groans.

"You could help, you know."

"Don't want to. Too tired."

"How'd things with Adam go." I ask as I finally decide on a movie and pay for the tickets.

"Depends." She says as she starts for the popcorn booth. The new outdoor theatre has the best popcorn ever. Erin is obsessed with it.

"On what?"

"On how much of a bitch I was to him."

"No, Erin! How could you not have let the poor boy down easy?"

"I was in a bad mood!"

"You seemed happy at school!"

"I was. And I was happy when I got home. But somewhere between when Clare told me and when I got to the Dot, I was in an extremely pissy mood."

"And now your happy again? Are you PMSing?"

"No! Just shut up the movie's starting!"

.

Erin's POV:

After the movie, as Emma and I were walking home, she, once again started pressing me for answers. I know she just wants to know why I got so pissed off. I know that I kept telling her that I didn't know why I got so mad, but I do. When Clare told me that she had heard that Adam was in love with me and I was possibly in love with him from Emma, I started feeling sick and I got pissed off. I know that it must have been that which caused me to be in a pissy mood. Why it did, obvious: I like Emma.

"You know you will have to apologize for being such a bitch." Emma says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I know."

"Why don't you like him like that? And don't say it's because you're a lesbian. You've never dated anyone, boy or girl. As far as I know, you've never crushed on anyone, kissed anyone, nothing that points to you being straight, bi, or a lesbian. Adam's one of your closest friends. Who knows? Maybe it could work out!"

"And maybe it won't. It'll just ruin our friendship."

"As far as I know, you have no romantic interests, not gay or straight."

"As far as you know."

"How do you know that you're a lesbian?"

"I just do!"

"How?" I look up at Emma, ager inside of me. She wants to know how I know that I'm a lesbian, fine. I guess I'll just have to show her. "Well?"

I slowly lean in. Our lips connect. As soon as it happens, I pull away quickly and start running towards my house and away from a dumbfounded Emma, tears streaming down my face. Oh my God. I just kissed my best friend.

.

Clare's POV:

I hear the door open and slam close. Emma and Erin must be back from the movies. I go downstairs to greet them, but only find a sobbing Erin on the couch, mascara streaming down her face.

"Erin, what happened? Where's Emma?"

She's sobbing way too hard to be able to say anything. I go into the kitchen to get her some cold water and then bring her up to her room. Soon enough, she's able to calm down enough to explain to me what had happened. Poor Erin!

When she finished explaining, she went into the bathroom to clean her make up off. My phone goes off.

_Spending the night at Zane's. C u 2morrow!-Em._

Of course Emma would try to avoid this situation. Her and Erin better work this out. If they don't, I moving into Alli's house. I do not want to be around here with both of them not speaking to each other. Been there. It's Hell.


End file.
